


Nuisance

by Blood Lightning (TheBrilliantDarkness)



Category: Tekken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrilliantDarkness/pseuds/Blood%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distracting Jin during work is one of Hwoarang's favourite hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a secret Secret Santa present for ageinsuto! Merry Christmas!!

It was 3:27pm when Jin’s otherwise quiet workday was interrupted – 3:27pm when Hwoarang stepped through the door of Jin’s study with nothing but a towel around his waist and mischief on his mind.

“What do you want?” Jin asked flatly. “I’m busy.”

Hwoarang pouted.

“I come in here in nothing but a towel and _that’s_ the reception I get? Bad boyfriend award, Jin.”

“I’ll be done in an hour or two if I’m _left alone_ ,” Jin said, looking at Hwoarang pointedly and trying not to let his eyes wander too much – his partner’s exposed skin was still slightly wet, gleaming from the shower he obviously just emerged from, and the towel was barely clinging to his hips. That sort of thing was _not_ what Jin needed when he was trying to concentrate.

Hwoarang crossed the room, heedless of Jin’s words, and came to stand next to his partner. He leant obnoxiously on the back of Jin’s chair.

“ _Jin,_ ” he whined. “Come on, can’t you do this later? I want attention _now._ ”

“Do you actually understand the concept of _work_ , Hwoarang?” Jin asked, sighing when Hwoarang continued hovering. “It’s that thing I have to do so that the company doesn’t go under.”

“Well, for one thing,” Hwoarang said, jabbing Jin in the side so that the other man swatted at him automatically. “I _do_ work –“

“Hwoarang, it’s getting to be a bit of a stretch calling your freelancing ‘work’,” Jin said, counting to ten in his head as he fended off another prod from his bored partner. “When was the last time you actually modelled?”

“Like, three weeks ago?” Hwoarang shrugged. “I can’t help it if people aren’t falling over themselves to hire me for jobs.”

“Well, no, Hwoarang, it actually is your fault that you’re not getting jobs right now, isn’t it?”

“ _How?_ ”

“What was it you said when you got interviewed the other month for that publication?” Jin asked. It wasn’t a question that needed answering – they both remembered what it was he’d said – but still Hwoarang said petulantly:

“I don’t know – go on, jog my memory.”

Jin sighed, but decided to humour Hwoarang in the vain hope that briefly entertaining him would make him go away.

“You told that lovely interviewer: ‘I hate this fucking industry, everyone in it is a complete and utter twat’, went on to say ‘I’m better than every single one of you’ and then rounded it off with ‘I am not your whore’.”

“Ohh, Jin,” Hwoarang purred, biting his lip and leaning over the arm of Jin’s desk chair so that his face was inches from the side of Jin’s. Jin kept his eyes trained on the numerous files on his desk, aiming not to give Hwoarang the ill-timed attention he was after. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“And that’s why you’re not getting any work in at the moment,” Jin said, bringing a hand up to Hwoarang’s chest, trying not to think about the soft feel of his skin as he shoved him away. “You’re meant to be writing a public apology. Go and do that instead of being a nuisance.”

“Maybe later,” Hwoarang said, unperturbed at having been pushed away. He hadn’t spent years chasing Jin to have a little thing like that put him off.

Jin could _feel_ his irritation levels rising as Hwoarang dropped to the floor and slipped under the desk. He crossed his legs firmly, knowing that Hwoarang was only going to wedge himself between them otherwise – which was emphatically _not_ something he needed during work hours. Hwoarang knelt in front of him regardless, propping his head on Jin’s knee and looking up at him with dark, suggestive eyes and a devilish grin. Jin averted his own gaze, determined not to be drawn into any of Hwoarang’s games.

Such a thing proved easier said than done when Hwoarang’s hand came to brush over Jin’s crotch.

“Hwoarang,” Jin bit out, still determined not to look at him.

“What?” Hwoarang asked innocently. His hand lingered, traced the vague outline of Jin’s cock through the material of his trousers.

 “I’m supposed to be _working_ ,” Jin hissed again, finally glaring down at Hwoarang but making no move to shove his hand away.

“Don’t be such a bore,” Hwoarang purred, grinning as he felt Jin stirring into arousal beneath his touch. “Work’ll still be there when we’re done here.”

Jin’s hands clenched on the arm rests, and he had to bite back a moan as Hwoarang moved the heel of his palm up the length of his still clothed cock with that pressure he’d long since perfected. Jin glanced at the paperwork on the desk. He didn’t have _loads_ left to do…

 _You shouldn’t be giving in to this_ , chided the more boring part of his brain. _He’s only going to be more of a nuisance in future if you keep letting him get away with things._

Jin considered this for a split second, but then Hwoarang swiped his thumb over that sensitive area of skin just below the head of his cock, and, even with the sensation muted as it was by his trousers, the less rational part of Jin’s brain quickly settled on giving Hwoarang whatever he wanted.

So he didn’t stop Hwoarang when he continued pawing at him, yielded without a fuss as Hwoarang pulled back momentarily to nudge his legs apart, sat back and looked down at his lover with as much of a disapproving expression as he could muster as Hwoarang moved in as close as he could, worked his belt open and freed his now very erect cock.

“Why’ve you always gotta look so sour before I suck you off?” Hwoarang pouted, looking up at Jin as he skimmed his hand lightly up and down his partner’s length, teasing him with brief, barely-there touches.

“Maybe because you’re always initiating these things when I’m _busy_ ,” Jin growled. His voice had dropped into that rich, deep rumble that he inflected when he was turned on, and Hwoarang thrilled at it, a shock of arousal snapping through his spine straight down to his cock. Jin held eye contact with Hwoarang as he reached down and passed his hand quietly over the side of Hwoarang’s neck, curving it around to the nape and then pushing it up into his still damp hair, tightening his grip with force enough that Hwoarang gasped and arched his back at the sensation. “Make it worth my while.”

Hwoarang grinned, bit his lip and shuddered at those words, that tone.

“Now you’re speaking my language,” he said, and then he had a hand around the base of Jin’s cock and was ghosting his lips over the shaft, his breath playing warm over the sensitive skin. Jin’s fingertips pressed into his scalp, and Hwoarang didn’t need to look up to know that Jin had thrown his head back at the touch, squeezed his eyes shut as his chest heaved and he worked on not making any undignified noises.

Hwoarang grinned against Jin’s cock. He was so _easy_ – but he was going to have to play this right if he wanted to ensure that he got what _he_ wanted as well.

Hwoarang’s tongue came out to press against the base of Jin’s length, working up slowly until he was close, _so close,_ to the head – and then he pulled back and repeated the motion, pulling away again before he had reached the sweet spot. Jin’s chest heaved with the pleasure and frustration of it, hand tightening in Hwoarang’s hair to the point where it was almost painful.

“C’mon, Jin,” Hwoarang said, pressing back against the hand in his hair to relieve some of the ache and smiling easily up at his partner. Jin looked down at him with narrowed eyes. “Just make some noise for me, baby. I’m not going any further until I know I’m appreciated.”

Jin grumbled incoherently, urged Hwoarang to return to what he was doing by pressing his head forwards with the hand in his hair. From anyone else, such an action would have irritated Hwoarang to the point of refusing to continue – but it was so rare for Jin to actively engage like that that Hwoarang was willing to let it slide. He set back to what he was doing – and this time, as he drew closer to the point where he’d pulled away the previous times, he was rewarded with a quiet, embarrassed little moan from Jin.

Hwoarang’s hand tightened around the base of Jin’s cock, and he murmured “that’s more like it” before he angled himself just right and swallowed it down in one smooth motion. Jin made a strangled noise, hips bucking, hand clenching in Hwoarang’s hair as his lover drew him further in, the wet heat of his mouth pulling deliciously tight around his cock. Jin gritted his teeth as Hwoarang pulled off, devastatingly slowly, then moaned unashamedly when his partner’s tongue flickered perfectly over the flesh at the underside of the head.

Inwardly smirking, Hwoarang moved back down on Jin’s cock, smug in his skill as he took Jin into his throat, working the muscles of it around the sensitive head and eliciting gasps and needy groans from his lover. He played it like that for a while, always pulling back when he felt Jin coming too close to the point of no return, then sucking down hard again, teasing Jin into a debauched state of licentious need.

Eventually, it became clear that Jin was getting closer to the edge – his hips bucking erratically, the restraint loosening on the noises he was letting slip past his lips. Hwoarang pulled off slowly, the wet pull of his vanishing mouth prompting Jin to thrust shallowly, desperately, eager for more. He groaned with abject frustration when Hwoarang’s mouth disappeared from his cock, glaring down at him with lust-glazed eyes.

“You’re not gonna cum if I keep going, are you?” Hwoarang teased, hand squeezing at the base of Jin’s cock as if to emphasise the point he was getting at. “I’m not here just because I wanted to suck you off…” He looked up at Jin suggestively, arched his back in a way that emphasised the curve of his ass beneath the barely clinging towel.

Jin got the message.

 “On your feet,” he ordered, voice dangerously low with want. Hwoarang shivered delightedly at the tone. _Good_ \- t _his was what he’d been after._ No sooner had he obeyed had Jin surged out of his chair and pressed him hard against the desk. The hard wooden edge dug uncomfortably into the backs of Hwoarang’s legs, but it hardly registered as he braced his hands against the desk to stay upright and chest-to-chest with his lover.

Jin pulled the towel away, grabbed roughly, urgently at Hwoarang’s thighs, hands slipping around the backs of them to grip at the hard muscle. Hwoarang moaned receptively, throwing his arms around Jin’s neck and allowing himself to be hauled up, winding his powerful legs around Jin’s waist to help his partner hold him there. Their foreheads touched, eyes met; Jin’s were dark, intense, focused, as they always were in these situations, whilst Hwoarang’s shone with a hazy mixture of mirth and animal lust.

“You gonna fuck me like this?” Hwoarang asked in a hot murmur. He rocked his hips experimentally against the ridges of Jin’s abs, bit his lip and grinned at the sensation. “I’m not sayin’ it’s not working for me, but are you sure you got the energy for it?” Jin’s hands tightened on Hwoarang’s thighs. “Because I get it, you’ve just been working _so hard_ –“

Jin’s jaw went tight, and Hwoarang worried briefly that he’d gone too far – but then a cruel smile darkened his lover’s face.

“You’re right,” Jin purred, and Hwoarang’s cock twitched a little just at that deep, rumbling intonation. “Maybe I don’t have the energy for this.” He teetered forwards a little, and Hwoarang made an indignant noise, digging his fingertips into Jin’s neck and shoulders. “Maybe I’ll just have to fuck you on the desk instead.”

Hwoarang almost laughed with surprise as Jin hefted him onto the desk, unwinding his arms from around his neck and allowing himself to be pushed down against the cold wood of the weighty bit of furniture.

Thrilled with Jin’s stupid horny ideas as he was, Hwoarang couldn’t help but wonder if this was potentially going to cause issues when Jin _did_ get back to work.

“You sure, baby?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows, legs spread obscenely as Jin pulled open the draw he’d mentally labelled ‘in case of Hwoarang’ and stocked accordingly. Jin retrieved the lube, setting to slicking up a couple of fingers, barely acknowledging that Hwoarang was talking. “We’re totally gonna fuck up all your paperwork.”

Hwoarang felt the press of two fingers against his eager hole, and he whined needily, looked at Jin expectantly – both for continuation of _this_ and for an answer to his concerns.

“Fuck the paperwork,” Jin snarled, in a way that would’ve probably set Hwoarang giggling had Jin not punctuated his words by pushing his fingers into him so quickly that Hwoarang had been able to do nothing in response but yelp.

There wasn’t going to be much nuance to this part of the foreplay, Hwoarang realised breathlessly, as Jin thrust his fingers artlessly in and out of him. The situation itself was enough to keep Hwoarang keen and ready; he and Jin had fucked a couple of times before during work hours, but never on the desk and never with Jin nearly fully clothed and desperate as he was at this moment.

Jin slicked up his cock, grabbed one of Hwoarang’s legs with his free hand and pulled it up against his chest, using it to drag him forward so that his ass was positioned just right over the edge of the desk – Hwoarang drew the other one up in kind on his own, and then Jin was pressing against him, head of his cock nudging against his waiting entrance.

“Ready?” he asked, voice still rumbling with arousal.

Hwoarang nodded eagerly.

“Make it worth the wait,” he teased, watching Jin with half-lidded eyes.

Jin pressed into him, Hwoarang’s body yielding easily to the slow, delicious stretch. Hwoarang keened, arched his back, fingers scrabbling uselessly against the desk as Jin sheathed his cock inside him. He loved the ache, the slow burn, the grip of Jin’s hands around his thighs as he used them to pull himself deeper.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Hwoarang moaned, hand going down to his own cock as Jin settled inside him, pausing for a few moments to let Hwoarang adjust to the sensation. There was something to be said for that incredible _full_ feeling – but Hwoarang wanted more, needed to be thoroughly fucked until he was breathless and boneless and unable to move for a good while afterwards. That was what he wanted. “Come on, Kazama, I ain’t a virgin.” He rolled his hips as best his position on the desk would allow. “ _Fuck me already.”_

Jin didn’t need to be asked twice. He moved, and Hwoarang made a bereft sound as he nearly pulled out entirely – but he thrust back inside him with devastating force, drawing an elated moan from Hwoarang. Jin repeated the motion, once, twice, then adjusted, bracing his hands against the desk on either side of Hwoarang and coming to lean over him, essentially folding Hwoarang in half as he pressed his lover’s legs down with him. Hwoarang gasped at the sensation, that feeling of Jin being even _deeper_ ,and he seized at Jin’s hair with his free hand, urging him on with a litany of _‘fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-‘_

Jin growled low in his throat, picked up the rhythm so that he was moving into Hwoarang with hard, deep thrusts, and Hwoarang was nigh on wailing with pleasure as his lover’s cock found his prostate, nudging against it with every sharp movement of Jin’s hips and sending shocks of pleasure coursing through his veins. Hwoarang held onto Jin’s hair, squeezed his own cock, unable to do much more with it trapped between them as it was – but it was enough, with Jin fucking him as he was.

“ _Harder_ ,” Hwoarang urged, hand tightening in Jin’s hair. Jin looked at him, eyes dark and lidded with fierce desire – and then he tightened his grip on Hwoarang’s thighs, straightened up again and began driving into him brutally, each thrust drawing debauched sounds from Hwoarang’s throat.

“That’s it, baby,” Hwoarang moaned, fisting his freed cock with abandon as that tight, familiar heat pooled in his lower stomach. Jin shuddered, thrusts growing jagged and irregular as he drew closer to the edge. “That’s it – fuck!”

Hwoarang’s climax blindsided him, hitting him hard and sending his mind sprawling. He came in quick spurts over the defined muscle of his abs, cum flecking them with white streaks and spots. The sudden contractions of Hwoarang’s body around Jin’s cock was too much, and he followed with a gasp, spasmodic thrusts juddering to a halt as he spent himself inside the velvet heat of his lover.

Jin held himself up on his trembling arms just long enough that Hwoarang could move his now aching legs out from where they’d been trapped between them, then collapsed on top of him, effectively pinning him to the abused desk with his bulk.

They lay there like that for a good few minutes, basking in the haze of post-orgasmic bliss.

“You’re such a pain,” Jin muttered at last – but there was no bite in his voice, just a weary sort of fondness.

“And you’re _heavy_ ,” Hwoarang replied, giving Jin a light shove on the shoulder but not particularly wanting him to move – something about his warmth and weight was nice, comforting and reassuring in the afterglow, even if he’d never admit it.

Still, Jin moved off of him apologetically, fixing his clothes as he went, and Hwoarang reluctantly pushed himself up into a sit.

“Guess I should leave you to finish your work,” he said, yawning and stretching. He needed to _sleep_. There was no way _he_ was doing anything productive for the rest of the day after a session like _that._

Jin paled.

Work. Paperwork. Paperwork that was on the desk he’d just fucked Hwoarang on.

Jin opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, and Hwoarang remembered, too, that they had just effectively ruined a day’s worth of Jin’s work in a single fuck.

Hwoarang decided on a hasty getaway, still trembling legs be damned.

“Well, that was fun, Jin,” he said, sliding off the desk, patting his lover’s chest and doing his best to ignore the marks that had been left behind on Jin’s expensive shirt by his leaning on his own cum covered chest. “See you at dinner, yeah?”

Jin gaped, found that he _still_ had nothing to say, and then slumped back into his chair with a deflated groan as Hwoarang sped out of the room.

_Fucking Hwoarang._


End file.
